A portable, recoil-low weapon system is known from WO 2008/092548 A1, which is provided with a fire guidance that is effective vis-à-vis static and mobile targets and deployable during day and night. This portable multi-purpose weapon distinguishes itself in that the integrated fire guidance permits assignment of target. It presents, in addition to the integrated fire guidance, a distance measuring device as well as an optical system parallel to the tubular axis. Sensors around relevant axes at the weapon structure ascertain elevation-angles and azimuthal angles of the weapon. The fire guidance comprises a processor, in which calculation is done of lead-distance and ejection distance of the missile to be fired. These data are then programmed onto the missile.
With weapons of larger calibers of relatively low firing velocities, such as, for example, 40 mm mortars, anti-tank weapons, anti-bunker weapons and the like, the curvature of the flight path is more pronounced and must, therefore, also be taken into consideration when aiming. Aiming can no longer be done parallel to the tubular axis of the bore, but aiming must be considerably higher. In doing so, there is the problem that, as a rule, the reticule in the field of vision must be mechanically or electronically displaced. Displacement, however, is only possible up to the edge of the field of vision. In the marginal area of the optics there are, in addition, distortions. Alternatively, one can have larger design optics, which is a disadvantage when it comes to construction size and weight, or one chooses extremely high-grade optics, which is very expensive.
A sighting device with target view for weapons, in particular with respect to ammunition for extended or super-elevated flight paths, is known from DE 10 2008 015 423 A1, where the aim remains for the viewer in the center of the field of vision even in case of tubular elevation. The sighting device has at least two optical systems, wherein the first optical system is integrated on the side of the objective and the other optical system(s) are on the ocular side. The optical systems can be tilted and/or twisted, wherein the ocular-side optical system is firmly attached to the barrel of the weapon.
Missiles that are shot from weapons with a cocked barrel, are, in turn, provided with rifling while passing through the barrel of the weapon. The rifling, however, produces an unwelcome lateral deviation of the flight path. In order to correct the lateral deviation, the notch for the C-96 Mauser pistol, for example, is placed in a skewed fashion.
At this point, the invention picks up on the object of providing a fire guidance device for hand firing weapons, which is designed for a weapon with a relatively large set-up angle.